Kiss Kiss Fall In Love
by samasbananas
Summary: Sidney Green is the new American host. She's sarcastic and courageous. Yet, when she and Mori get closer, she begins to act differently. Based on the anime's opening song 'Sakura Kiss' by Kawabe Chieko. Mori/OC short story.
1. Kiss 1

I've actually had this idea idling in my mind and now I've decided to write it. I write this and most of the rest of the story. It's going to have 4 main chapters- Kiss, Kiss, Fall, In Love- and some deleted scenes from between the chapters. This is actually my first time writing in the 3rd person, so it was hard not to switch to 1st person mid-sentence. If you see any first person in the chapter, I'm sorry. Please try your best to skip over it and PM or review telling me about the mistake.

Anyways, I'm gonna stop rambling now. I hope you guys like and if you have the time, please review.

xx-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

**Kiss #1- **

"Guys, guys!" Tamaki yelled ecstatically as he ran into the Host Club room. Everybody continued their activities, not paying any attention to Tamaki's outburst. Hunny continued to eat his cake, Mori remained in a thoughtful state, Kyouya kept typing away on his laptop and the twins, Haruhi and Sidney continued playing card games.

Tamaki ran up to the Hosts playing a card game and started talking quickly. "Guys! I found a new game for us to play!" he said excitedly. "It's an American commoner's game." Everyone's head turned towards him at the word 'American'. Hunny bounced out of his seat and pranced towards Sidney.

"Sid-chan! You're American right?" Sidney nodded.

"Yeah, I know lots of American commoner games. Which one is it Tamaki?" she asked, wondering which game it was. Tamaki smiled and lifted up one finger in a true Tamaki-esque fashion.

"It is called 'Truth or Dare.' Ever heard of it Sid- sempai?" he asked. Sydney nodded hesitantly.

"Um yeah, I have. As a warning, things can get really out of hand extremely fast. I've played it before and boy, the things I've done and said for that game…" she said, shaking her head and trailing off. The Host Club stared at her, their eyes wide. "What?" she asked defensively.

Tamaki shook of his shock at Sidney's declaration and continued on happily. "We get in a circle and ask each other 'Truth or Dare' and the person being asked has to answer. The person who asked then gives the other person a personal question or a dare! Sounds like fun, doesn't it?" he asked excitedly. Haruhi just stared at him.

"I think I'll sit this one out." She said in a monotone voice. Kyouya pushed up his glasses, causing a glare.

"Myself as well." He said, going back to his typing once again. Sydney nodded at this.

"Yeah, I've had far too many bad experiences with Truth or Dare, so no thanks."

"If Haruhi's not playing, we're not going to either." The twins stated, going back to the game.

"If we're the only ones playing it won't be any fun." Hunny said pouting. Tamaki went to his corner of woe, occasionally sending puppy dog glances to the group. Haruhi was the first to go. The twins afterwards. Hunny and Mori succumbed to the impossible to resist puppy dog pout. Next to go was Sidney. Finally, Kyouya was the only one standing. Then, like everyone before him, he sighed in resignation. Once the group of neigh sayers was gone, Tamaki quickly got up and dashed into the middle of the room. He got everyone to join in the circle, on the floor.

"Since it was my glorious idea, I shall go first." Tamaki said with a mischievous glance in his eye. "Sidney: Truth or Dare?" he asked. Sidney smiled widely and replied with 'Dare.' Tamaki smiled. "I dare you to draw a fake mustache on your face!" he said excitedly. Sidney scoffed.

"That is such a weak dare." She said as she grabbed Kyouya's pen. Sidney then quickly drew a thick, black moustache above her upper lip. "It's a curly cue moustache. Like French men! Hey Tamaki, you should grow a moustache just like this!" she exclaimed, pointing towards he moustache. Tamaki pouted, seeing that she enjoyed her dare. "Okay. Hunny: Truth or Dare."

"Dare!" Hunny said happily, cuddling his Usa-chan. Sidney smiled wickedly and gestured towards the Host Club's kitchen.

"I dare you to go eat a lemons whole. Including the peel." Hunny started pouting and fake tears welled up in his eyes.

"Bu- but Sid-chan! That's mean!" he cried, cradling his bunny. Sidney smiled sweetly and replied.

"It's your Dare Hunny. Complete it or give me Usa-chan." She said, holding out her right hand, still smiling sweetly. Everyone in the Host Club gasped at her statement. Hunny continued to pout, but went to the kitchen. He came out with a lemon in his hand, ready to complete his dare.

After 5 minutes of agonizing pain for Hunny, he'd completed his dare and the game continued. Dares included: taking off people's socks with teeth- poor Kyouya had to take of Hikaru's sock- lap dances- an exasperated Haruhi had to give one to a blushing Mori- and running around the school naked while impersonating a chicken-that dare was for Kaoru. Truths included: what do you hate most about the person to your left- at which point Tamaki starting crying because he had to criticize 'his precious daughter'- and who would you most want to be locked in a room with for a week- Mori said Sidney.

After many dares and many truths, Sidney got the dare that would start this whole tale.

Tamaki, still blushing after his dare, - call a delivery sushi place and attempt to have phone sex with them given to him by Sidney- he questioned Sidney back. "Sidney: Truth or Dare?"

"Hey! You can't ask me back!" she yelled.

"Boss' dares have been getting better…" Hikaru started

"Let him give the master one." Kaoru finished while they both shrugged. Sidney though it over then replied with dare, like she'd answered throughout the whole game.

"I dare you to give someone of your choosing a kiss on the lips for 5 seconds." He said, smirking. The Host Club oohed as Sidney nodded in appreciation.

"Not bad for you Tamaki," She said, as if impressed. "But still nothing for me. Let me think for a moment." Sidney started tapping her chin in thought.

_Haruhi: Another girl, so safe. But I'm too much of an advocate for Tamaki to win her heart. So, no._

_Tamaki: Once again, the whole notion of TamaHaru. Nope._

_Hikaru, Kaoru or Kyouya: They'd all blackmail me and hold it over my head. Nadda._

_Hunny: Adorable, but his lips would be too sweet for my taste buds. No way._

_Mori: He seems like the safest choice. Yep._

"I pick Mori." Sidney said. She crawled over to where a stoic Mori was sitting. Sidney quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Mori's open eyes quickly closed. The seconds seemed to last forever. When she leaned back and Mori's eyes opened, she gave him a wide smile. "Dare Completes." Sidney said as she shuffled back to her place in the circle. When she thought no one was looking though, she discreetly licked her lips. Despite her best efforts to hide it, someone did see her lick her lips.

The game continued as per usual until Haruhi's father called. "Haruhi!" her father yelled. Haruhi could hear him yelling, even though she held the phone a foot from her ear.

"Dad, stop yelling." She said to her father. "Yeah, I'm on my way home… I know it's dark, but I'll still walk… No, no don't come here. You've got a shift…. Yeah, I'm sure… Bye Dad, love you too." Haruhi said as she closed her cellphone. She stood up and dusted her pants off. "Bye guys, gotta go." Tamaki quickly jumped up and glomped her. "Sempai, get off of me." She said, trying in vain to get him off.

"But Haruhi! It's dark, there could be murderers and rapists!" Tamaki exclaimed, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"He's right you know." Kyouya said, standing up himself. He pushed his glasses again. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt. Why, the club would lose a lot of money if you were incapacitated." Haruhi sighed in resignation.

"Fine. C'mon sempai, we've gotta go now." She said, leaving the club room. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly followed them out, saying 'We don't want Boss getting some perverted ideas.'. Kyouya left next, leaving silently, laptop and black book in hand.

Sidney looked down at her cellphone and sighed. She closed the phone with a loud click, causing Hunny and Mori to look at her. "What's wrong Sid-chan?" Hunny asked cutely. Sidney sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"I texted my limo driver earlier to not wait up, but I didn't think we'd be playing Truth or Dare until this time of night." She got up with a groan and grabbed her back pack. "Whatever, I'll just walk home. My house is only a few minutes' walk away." Sidney said shrugging.

"But Sid-chan, we can drive you!" Hunny said while cuddling his bunny closer, tears welling in his eyes. Mori nodded and made a sound of agreement.

"Are you sure?" Sidney asked, feeling awkward. "I wouldn't want you guys to go out of your way." She said, trying to get them to let her go. Hunny just grabbed her hand while Mori took her bag. "Thanks Mori." She said, smiling up at him. Mori just nodded as he walked alongside Hunny and Sidney.

When the three students got to the front of the school, Hunny led them to the limo. Mori opened the door, allowing Hunny and Sidney to climb in before him. Sidney sat in the middle with Hunny on her left and Mori on her right. After a few moments in the vehicle, Hunny fell asleep, leaving Mori and Sidney in an awkward silence. "So Mori, did you like Truth or Dare?" Sidney asked to try and break the awkwardness. Mori simply nodded and the silence resumed.

Hunny woke up once they got to Sidney's home. "Thanks for the ride. "Sidney said, sticking her head through the open door.

"It was really no problem Sid-chan. Right Takashi?" He asked. Mori once again nodded in agreement. "Hey, do you need a ride tomorrow?" Hunny asked. Sidney shook her head.

"No, I should be fine. Bye bye." She said, closing the limousine door. Sidney quickly walked up the small walkway and opened the door. Only then did they drive away.

xx-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

Honestly, I don't think this needs to be said, but I don't own any rights to Ouran or else there would have been a Mori centric episode in the anime. Just saying. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be posted soon. It's already complete, so it's just a matter of time better it's posted. I think Wednesday would be good a good day to update. Every Wednesday and Saturday until the series is over.

Once again, I rambled. As I said before, please review if you have the time and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not going to ask for a review quota because I write for fun and because I like it, not for recognition or popularity.

I'm going to post the rest of the story whether you liked this or not. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry I wasted your time, but please don't spend any more time on me by commenting extremely horrible reviews. Constructive criticism is available and even encouraged. Wait, I rambled. Dammit, I've got to get that under control…


	2. Kiss 2

Hello again people! Today is fanfiction update day, so here I am. I'm not entirely satisfied with the chapter, especially the beginning part. I wanted to make it dramatic, but, as you read, you'll notice that it isn't really. At least I don't think so.

As a warning, Mori may seem a little OOC. You'll see. Just keep in mind that it's heartbreaking for him. I don't really want to give anything away. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

"This is a rocking shindig!" Sidney said to her dance partner. "I'm glad Tamaki came up with the idea for a Christmas party. It being lover's day, I'm sure Kyouya made a good profit." She looked up at her partner and gave a charming smile. Sydney was the only openly female host in the club, so she attracted many males to the party. Sidney's partner, whose name she did not know, smiled shyly down at her.

The sound of a microphone rang out throughout the hall, garnering everybody's attention. Tamaki was standing on the balcony, arms open and ready to speak. "Okay. Since today is the first Christmas that we have a female host, we should do something special. Now, when we say the name of the host you'd like our lovely lady to dance with, you have to cheer. The loudest host will be the lucky man to dance with Sidney here." He smiled charmingly as Sidney looked around to see everybody cheering. A spotlight shone on her and she quickly walked up to the balcony. Sidney smiled and gave a shy little wave. She stood in the spot beside Tamaki and took the microphone from his hands.

"Tamaki you're such an idiot." She said laughing as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Anyways, let's start with youngest to oldest, shall we? Haruhi Fujioka!" Sidney called, gaining a few cheers. "Aw, well sorry Haru. Guess I won't get to waltz with you." She pouted then winked at Haruhi. "Okay. Hikaru Hitachiin!" Sidney called, getting about the same as Haruhi did. "Okay. Any love for the other twin. Kaoru Hitachiin!" she called. This got more claps and cheers than Haruhi or Hikaru did. "Rats. No twins for me." Sidney said in a singsong voice. "Next up is the Host Club King. Tamaki Suoh!" This got many hoots and hollers. "Are you feeling the love Tamaki?" I asked playfully.

"You bet I am!" he said cheerfully as he leaned over, using the microphone is Sidney's hand.

"Next up is the Shadow King. Kyouya Ootori!" Sidney called. This got a lot of noise, more than Tamaki's. Tamaki then went into his corner of woe. "Aw, s'okay Tamaki." She said, patting him on the back. "Looks like Kyouya's in the lead. Next up is Takashi Morinozuka!" This gained just as much noise Kyouya did. "Oo, that's close. But let's see if Mitsukuni Haninozuka can steal the victory!" Hunny didn't gain very many calls. "Well, it looks like it's a tie. Showdown? I say yes!" she hollered. "Chant the name of the host you want to win and the loudest host will win the dance!" Sidney raised a hand and counted down. "3. 2. 1."

Everyone started chanting. There was a lot of noise in the dance hall, everybody cheering for their host. "Hmmm… I don't know. I think you're going to have to chant louder." Sidney said. Everyone cheered, whistled and clapped louder. "We've got a winner. The winner is…" she trailed off, building the intensity. "Mori!" she cheered, clapping her hands. Sidney handed the microphone back to Tamaki and skipped down the stairs. The crowd parted and everyone made room for Mori and Sidney in the middle of the floor. When they met, Mori placed a hand on Sidney's waist while she placed a hand on his shoulder. When the music started, the couple started as well.

"So, Mori." Sidney said, causing him to look down at her. "How's your night so far?" she asked.

"Good." He replied simply. He spun her around and then dipped her. They could both hear the fangirls squealing. Sidney smirked in triumph and looked up at Mori. He smiled gently down at her.

"I can't believe we're graduating soon." Sidney said. Mori replied with a simple noise. "I mean, life's just going so fast. We won't be in the Host club anymore." She said upset.

"We can visit them." Mori said, calming her down slightly. Sidney smiled softly up at him and he smile softly back.

"I suppose. So, what are you going to study?" Sidney asked him.

"Law at Ouran University." Mori replied simply, still keeping in time with the music. "You?"

"Architecture at Ouran University. Looks like we'll be going to the same school." Sidney said. "I'm glad at least I'll know someone there."

"Yeah. Mitsukuni's going to study in America." Mori said sadly. The dance ended and Sydney took his hand.

They walked outside the doors leading to the gardens. Mori and Sidney were walking in comfortable silence for a while until they came across a marble bench. Without talking to each other, they both sat down on the bench. "Do you want to talk about it? I know you don't really talk to anyone besides Hunny, but you can't talk to him about it. Just know that I'm here." Sidney stated calmly. She looked up at Mori and saw tears welling in his eyes. Sidney's first reaction was to scream in terror because she'd never seen Mori cry, let alone show very much emotion. Her second reaction was more rational, it was to comfort him.

Sidney went with the second option. She scooted over towards Mori. Sidney turned herself around on the bench and hugged his. She buried her face in his shoulder and she felt Mori bury his face in her black hair. "I'm here to talk if you'd like to." Sidney said, though the sound was muffled by Mori's suit jacket. Quiet sobs were racking Mori's body as Sidney rubbed his back and comforted him as best she could. After a few minutes, Mori stopped crying, but they kept their position. Mori pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "Thank you Sidney." He said softly as he stroked her hair. This caused Sidney to blush.

"You've never said my name before. I like it though." She said, saying it honestly. "If you ever want to talk, I'm always here for you." Sidney said smiling.

"Thank you. Honestly." He said. "Let's head back. People will be worried." Mori said, standing up from the bench. He held out a hand for Sidney, which she took.

"Thanks." She said, standing on her tip toes. Sidney reached up and wiped stray tears from Mori's face. "There you go." She spoke softly. Then she reached down and held hands with Mori. He gave her hand a soft squeeze, telling her he was alright.

When they got close to the doors, they unlinked their hands. Sidney and Mori got to the double doors, but as they were about to step in, everybody started giggling. "What's so funny?" Sidney asked loudly, trying to be heard over the laughter. "It looks like they fell into our trap." Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in at the same time. "Look up." They said. Both Sidney and Mori looked up and saw mistletoe.

"Tamaki is really having fun with the American theme lately." Sidney muttered to Mori. He made a sound of agreement and looked at the crowd. All eyes were on them. After a few moments with no kissing, people started chanting. "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." They chanted, getting gradually louder until the deafening roar hurting Sidney's ears. "Fine!" she yelled. Sidney turned toward Mori. She reached up and grabbed Mori's dark blue tie. Sidney pulled it down, crashing her lips against Mori's.

This is the kiss that continued to roll the snowball. It was picking up speed.

The kiss lasted only a few second, but those seconds were heart stopping. When they pulled away, their eyes met. As she did the first time they kissed, Sidney looked up at him and gave him a wide smile. "Thank you." She then smirked and turned towards the crowd. "Who wants to party!?" she yelled excitedly. Everyone else cheered in enthusiastic response. The music started, playing a quick dance song. All the girls took off their high heels and danced like Sidney was dancing. Only, they danced better than Sidney.

At the end of the night, everyone was exhausted. Thanks to the dance, the Host club managed to make many happy couples. "Look at this." Sidney said, gesturing all around her. "Look at how many happy couples we've brought together!" she exclaimed, raising her hands.

"Do you need a ride Sid-chan?" Hunny asked. Sidney shook her head.

"Nope, my driver said he'd come to pick me up." She said, sitting on a nearby bench. Hunny started skipping towards their limo waiting when Mori held him back.

"Let's wait." He said, gesturing towards Sidney. Hunny faked a yawn then cradled Usa-chan to his chest. He rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"I'm sleepy, so I'm going to go." Hunny said. Mori was torn. What should he do? Go with his cousin or stay with Sidney.

"Okay. Be sure to brush your teeth Mitsukuni." He said. "Good night." Once Hunny had hopped inside, the limo sped away, leaving only Mori and Sidney at the dance hall. 10 minutes passed and Sidney's driver still hadn't come. She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"My driver is so irresponsible."

"Do you need a ride home Sidney?" Mori asked, looking down at her. Sidney sighed.

"Yes please Mori." She said standing up.

"Call me Takashi." He said, reaching down and patting her head. Mori then reached for his cellphone and called his driver. "Car's on the way."

"Thanks T-Takashi." Sidney said stuttering while blushing. She then questioned herself. Sidney was usually confident and never stuttered or blushed. This was new and extremely uncomfortable for her.

While they were waiting for the car, it was comfortable, despite Sidney's pensive expression. When the vehicle arrived, Mori held the door open for Sidney and then climbed in after her. Sitting in the back seat, the calm air and the silence lulled Sidney to sleep. She tried resting her head against the window because she didn't want to both Mori, but every bump forced her head against the glass. After a few times her skull hit the window, Mori grabbed Sidney's head a placed it on his firm shoulder.

When they arrived at Sidney's home, she was still asleep, head on Mori's shoulder. Mori scooped her up while the driver opened the car's door from him. He walked up to the door and knocked. Mrs. Green answered the door and smiled warmly at him. "Hello Mori." She said, opening the door wider for him to step through. "I'll lead you to Sidney's room." Mrs. Green led Mori up the stairs and to the last door in the hall on the left. She opened the door for Mori and for Sidney, still asleep in Mori's strong arms. Mori quietly walked to Sidney's bed and softly laid her down. He pulled the sheets and the comforter over her delicate frame. Mori bent down to kiss Sidney's forehead. "Goodnight. He whispered softly to her.

Mori walked down stairs and headed towards the front door. He got to the door and opened it. "Goodbye Mrs. Green." Mori said, turning around and waving goodbye to Sidney's mom.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

Ending author's note! This is the second chapter. As I said earlier and also last chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading this and review if you've got the time. Until Saturday~


	3. Fall

A short chapter. I didn't know it was this short… Anyways, you guys are lucky you get an update today because last night my puppy, Muggs, got ran over and we had to put him down this morning. I was debating whether I was up to posting this chapter or not, but I decided not to let you down like I did Muggs. So, as I say at the beginning of every chapter; Please enjoy and review if you have the time.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

**Fall-**

"Hello everyone!" Sidney called as she walked through the double doors to the Host club room. The girls continued swooning over the Hosts while Sidney walked over to her own table. "Hey Kyouya, where are my customers?" she asked, gesturing to the empty seats around her. Kyouya looked up from his laptop and pushed his glasses up.

"You have no appointments today. No one's booked you." Kyouya said, annoyed at the lack of delegations. Sidney shrugged her shoulders and stood up

"Oh, okay. I'll go chill with Hunny and Takashi." She said, already walking over to their table. Kyouya pushed his glasses up again and made an almost inaudible noise.

"Hm... Takashi eh?" he said, taking out his secret black book and scribbled notes in it.

On the other side of the room, Sidney had just reached Hunny and Mori's sofas. She plopped down in the empty spot beside Mori. "Hey Sidney." The girls greeted.

"Hey ladies." Sidney said cheerfully smiling. "Hey Hunny." She greeted the boy-lolita.

"Hi Sid- chan!" he smiled happily then continued to devour his cake. Sidney then looked up at Mori and greeted him.

"Hi Takashi." She said, smiling widely.

"Hi Sydney." He replied. "Applied to Ouran yet?" he asked, starting the conversation for once.

"Yeah, hope I get in. What about you?" Sidney asked in return. Mori nodded. Then they turned their attention to everyone else.

All the people, Hosts included, were staring at the spectacle. "What's wrong?" Sidney asked, cocking her head slightly to the right. They heard a high powered motor and then Renge's telltale laugh. When she appeared, she started jabbering on.

"What's wrong is that no one's used to your closeness. You've just called Mori-sempai by his first name and you had a conversation. Based on his past behaviour, the only person Mori-sempai ever talks to is Hunny-sempai! So cute, I could eat three bowls of rice!" Sidney rolled her eyes.

"That matters because?" she asked incredulously. "Look, you can only kiss a person so many times before you get close." Sidney stated calmly. The fangirls squealed along with Renge.

"You guys kissed more than once?" Renge screeched. "This is definitely going into the Ouran Host Club Diaries. My work here is done." She said, once again retreating into the floor through the spinning platform. Once Renge had left, everything went back to normal, except the occasional glances Sidney and Mori received.

After a few minutes, Mori and Hunny's current customers left and new ones came. Sidney sighed. "I think I'm going to leave now." She said, standing up from her spot beside Mori. "Bye Takashi." She said, nodding her head at Mori while stealing a dark chocolate bar. "Bye Bye!" Sidney called as she exited through the Host club room doors. When she got outside into the halls, she patted the pockets of her shorts. "Damn, I forgot my cell phone. Probably in the classroom." Sidney said, turning left towards her classroom.

Sidney had just reached the top of a small staircase when she heard her name being called. "Sidney." Mori called, standing at the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Sidney whipped her body around, the momentum causing her to lose her balance. She started falling down the stairs. Sidney tightened the muscles in her body, bracing for the impact awaiting her at the landing. But the pain never arrived. Sidney opened her eyes, only to look up at Mori's stoic face. "Hi." He said, soft smile on his lips.

"Hi yourself." Sidney replied breathlessly, a blush overtaking her cheeks. Mori chuckled and set her back on her feet. She brushed off her t-shirt and shorts and smiled nervously at him. "I forgot my cellphone in my classroom." She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. Mori shook his head.

"No you didn't." Sidney looked down at Mori's outstretched hand and saw her cellphone. "It was on the couch."

"Well, thank you. For, you know, returning my cellphone and for catching me." She said, tucking hair behind her ear. This was very unlike her. Sidney never got flustered or shy and she never blushed. Mori was the only person to ever evoke these emotions and reactions from her.

"No problem." Mori said smiling. They stood in a comfortable silence until Sidney cleared her throat.

"So, you'd better get back to their customers. They're not paying Kyouya that insane amount of money to talk to a wall." She said laughing.

"Sometimes I am like a wall." He replied, laughter evident in his voice. This made Sidney laugh as they started walking. They walked in silence; the only sound in the hallway was their footsteps. When they finally arrived at the Host Club's door, they stopped and stood there.

"Well this is your stop." Sidney said, gesturing awkwardly towards the door. She turned to walk away, but stopped mid turn. Sidney skipped forward. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Mori a quick kiss in the cheek. "Bye Takashi." Sidney said, shooting him a wink and a blow kiss. She Turned and strolled quickly down the hallway.

A tumble down the stairs, blushing and cheek kisses were more than enough to get Mori's heart racing.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

So that was the third installment of 'Kiss Kiss Fall In Love' Hope you enjoyed and if you have the time, leave a review. You might not get a chapter on Wednesday because I haven't written yet and with recent events, I might not have it done by then. I have some deleted scenes as part of the story, so you might get one of those. Depends if I have the last chapter written or not. Anyways, see you on Wednesday sweet people of Fanfiction.


	4. Deleted Scene 1

Shit, sorry I forgot to update. Things a crazy right now. I got accepted to go on a student exchange, so I'm going to Europe next year and I have a potential suitor so I'm fangirling about that. Over all, things are good.

Sorry for not updating on Wednesday. As anticipated, the final chapter- In Love- has not been completed. I've posted this deleted scene, but it's really short. This scene takes place between the first and the second kiss.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

"Who were they sweetie?" Mom asked as I walked through the door. I shrugged and took my shoes off. I went and sat on the couch beside Mom. She had her regular soap opera on.

"Just Hunny and Mori." I said, snuggling up into my Mom's side. "What's going on?" I asked, pointing towards the television.

"Sheila just discovered that her lover Michael is really her half-brother, but she's pregnant so it's technically incest. She's torn between her love for Michael, but it's incest. Meanwhile, Michael is cheating on her with her sister, who's really his half-sister too. Sheila's sister, Mary, is also pregnant with Michael's baby. All the while, their mother is on the street corner, being a prostitute to pay for her cocaine. The father…" I cut Mom off, sensing another spiel on the father.

"Thanks Mom, I think I get it now." I said laughing. "That's a whole lotta incest." We watched television for a while when there was a knock at the door. I got up and walked to the door.

It was a small house for a rich family, but my family liked having things simple and quiet. We didn't have any servants. My mother, father and I switched turns for meals every week. My 2 older brothers did all the laundry and physical chores while my little sister did all the dishes. All in all, it was a good life. My mother inherited a lot of money from my late grandmother while my father was a high-class lawyer. This allowed my siblings and I to go to Ouran. My twin older brothers were both at the Ouran college. John, the older, studying English while Hank was studying music. My sister was in her third year at the Ouran middle school.

When I opened the door, I saw Mori standing there. I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow at him. He held up his right hand and in it was my backpack. "Oh. Thanks Mori!" I said smiling at him. "Would you like to come in for some tea?" I asked, gesturing towards my kitchen. "It's the least I can do." Mori shook his head.

"Mitsukuni is waiting for me in the car." Mori said. I nodded and smiled.

"You know, I've never really heard you talk too much. I like your voice." I said. He gave me a small smile and patted my head. Mori made a small noise and turned around. "Bye Mori!" I called as he walked towards his vehicle.

"Bye." I heard his deep voice call from a few feet away. When I saw him get in the car, I closed the door and turned around.

My mom was standing right behind me, smirking knowingly. "Who was that?" she said in a singsong voice. I turned around and walked into the kitchen. I went over to the kettle and started boiling the water. I put warmed the teapot and turned around to answer my Mom's question.

"He's just a friend from school. He and his cousin, Hunny, gave me a ride and I left my bag in their limo. Mori just came to return it." I poured the water in the teapot into the sink then added the tea leaves. I then put the boiling water inside the kettle into my teapot.

"Really? Just a friend? He is pretty attractive." My Mom said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Honestly Mom." I said, holding up my hand in defense.

"Well, if you're not going for it I will. He is one fine piece of…" I cut my Mom off.

"Mother!" I shrieked. "Honestly, there are some lines you should never cross!" I yelled laughing. I shook the teapot, swirling the tea leaves, and then poured it into a mug. "Want one Mom?" I asked, holding up the pot.

"No, I think I'm going to go to bed. Have fun with your tea! Love you!" she called, waving a hand behind her as she walked up the stairs.

"Night Mom. Love you!" I called back. I padded into the living room and curled up on the couch with my tea. I grabbed the remote and channel surfed. I sighed blissfully.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

Okay, that was it. I'll try to have the last chapter done by tomorrow, though that doesn't leave me much time. I hope you enjoyed and review if you have time. Thanks.


	5. Deleted Scene 2

I realize that I am a horrible person! It feels like I haven't updated in MONTHS, even though it's been a week or two. I am so sorry people! This is yet another deleted chapter. The final chapter doesn't want to be written. The last three have basically written themselves and this final one just evades me every time I try to type it! UGH. It's so annoying. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this tiny, pooey little update. I hope you enjoy and forgive me for not posting sooner. If you have time, please review. They really encourage me to write more frequent, better and longer chapters.

xx-xx-x-xx-xx-x-xx-xx-x-xx-xx-x-xx

"Wait Mori." I called as he was about to leave the house. He turned towards me at the sound of my voice. "Do you want to stay for some tea?" I asked. Mori seemed to ponder over my proposal and then he nodded slightly. I led him to my kitchen and he sat down at the dinner table. I quickly made 2 cups for us. I padded over to him in my socks and sat down across from him. "I don't really know you much, only from the little that Sidney has told me." I said, blowing on my tea to cool it. He took a sip, despite the extreme heat from the tea. "For starters: What is your relationship with my daughter?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Mori sat in thought for a few moments then answered my question. The answer wasn't really what I was expecting.

"I think I'm in love with her." He solemnly replied, looking me in the eyes as he said it.

"That is quite the confession." I said, smiling softly. I blowed on my tea then taking a small sip. "I thought you might hold some feelings for her. You held her in your arms as if she were the most precious thing to you. What do you plan to do with these feelings?" I asked.

"I don't know." Mori replied honestly. "Probably tell her. I am the wild type." I laughed at this.

"Yeah, Sidney told me that. Then she told me about your behaviour and I doubted it. Now that I've met you and have seen your behaviour, I believe that you are indeed the wild type." Mori chuckled.

"That's what everyone thinks." He said, drinking the last of his tea. "Thank you for the tea, but I should go." Mori stood up and I did too. I led him to the door and opened it for him. As he was about to leave, I stopped him again.

"Just so you know, she more than likely has some love for you already. Sidney wouldn't have fallen asleep around you if she didn't trust you completely. Just thought you should know." I said, smiling kindly at him. Mori nodded and walked to his limo.

As the vehicle pulled out of the driveway, I padded upstairs and went into Sidney's bedroom. I sat down beside her sleeping form and ran my fingers softly through her hair. "You are one lucky girl. Mori deeply cares for you." I told her. "I hope you can return his feelings because he really does love you. Goodnight sweetheart." I kissed her cheek and walked back out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door on the way out. I smiled to myself and walked back downstairs to settle the house for the night.

xx-xx-x-xx-x-xx-xx-x-xx-xx

Um, so that was it. It isn't even 1,000 words even with these two authors notes. Hope you don't despise me too much for this crappy and small deleted scene. If you couldn't tell, it's from Sidney's Mother's point of view. ~Sidney's Mom has got it goin' on. She's all I want and I've waited for so long. Sidney can't you see, you're just not the girl for me. I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Sidney's Mom~ Imagine the plot twist if Mori fell in love with Sidney's Mom instead of her. I may end up writing that because it's just insane and this is my mind we're talking about here.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this update. I hope I have the next chapter up by the end of this week. I don't really have an excuse except for writer's block. But even that's not a very good excuse… If you have time, drop me a review. Don't have to be signed in, but of you do or at least give me a username, I'll reply to it! Goodbye and have a good day. Or night, depending on where you are geographically located.


End file.
